The Secret Daughter of Tony Stark
by Emily2901
Summary: when a girl turns up & saves the avengers lives,her secrets are revealed one by one,but she has a secret that only her mother knows,she's tony starks daughter & was experimented on by HYDRA.but will she tell tony or will he be left in the dark.what will the avengers think of this mystery girl & her car,what will they think when they find out her secrets. KITT from knight rider 2008
1. Chapter 1

Third person 2014

You don't know who I am, you don't know my story, you know nothing about me but you know my dad. My dad is Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist but also a person I never met. I'll explain for the people who are confused. When my mum was my dad's girlfriend, she found out, she was pregnant with me, when she asked him what he thought about having kids, he said he didn't want any, so one night she left and told J.A.V.I.S. not to tell tony were she was going, but all she left for him was a note saying sorry because she didn't want tony to know about me.

She left and had me but her and I were kidnapped by HYDRA when I was 6. I was experimented on, they used animal DNA, elemental serums, and mutant DNA, after this they trained me, in every way but mental, they taught me hand combat, stealth, guns, knives, bow and arrows and swords. They also worked on my stamina, health and a few others. Because I was an asthmatic, they gave me a serum that upgraded my body, I was only 6, it was the same serum that was given to captain America but when they did that the other DNA's and things combined but I let out an energy blast and ran with my mom and left that horrid place, we went from Rio de Janeiro, brazil to L.A. California. Where I started building a car with my own A.I. system, the car, it was amazing thanks to me and my brain. I named my A.I. Kitt. Here is what Kitt, my car and A.I. can do

**Features**

**Grappling Hook and Winch: **KITT has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen.

**Olfactory Sensor:** Kitt can "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper.

Laser Powerpack: Kitt can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of Kitt's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified.

**Voice Stress Analyzer:** Kitt can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying.

**Windshield Projection:** Used in place of the centre console screen in the Pilot. Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and well as display the video communication link with the SSC.

**Bio Matrix Scanner:** Used to detect the health status of persons in the immediate area.

**Nanotech Skin Repair: **Kitt is a standard car with tiny Nano-machines that upon detection of any damage will instantly repair said area. When Kitt is deactivated, the Nano system is also disabled, making him susceptible to physical damage.

**Turbo Boost: (Used in conjunction with attack mode):** A power injector system that allows for large, but brief amounts of power to allow Kitt to jump over obstacles. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows Kitt to jump from a standstill or at high speed and can also do a ski type of manuver that lifts the side of the car.

**Hood Surface Screen:** Similar to projection windshield. Allows KITT to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties.

**Offensive Missiles:** (Used in conjunction with attack mode): 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from either door.

**Gatling Guns (Again, used in conjunction with attack mode):** 2 Gatling-style guns that are retracted from the hood. KITT deploys a single machine gun while in regular mode.

**EMP Weapon:** An electromagnetic pulse projector to allow disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area.

**Anti-Missile Flares:** Deployed from rear bumper. Disk-like objects that when dispensed produce an intense heat source to deter heat-seeking projectiles.

**Anti-Traction Compound Dispenser:** (Known as Black Ice): An exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface traction less.

**Interior Tear Gas Dispenser:** Used for anti-theft and defensive purposes. Kitt can fill the car's cabin with tear gas to incapacitate a would-be thief.

**3D Object Printer:** A device that allows for the creation of small 3-D objects (such as keys) based on available electronic data.

**Printer:** Standard printer used for documents and incoming faxes. Located in the passenger side dash.

**Fingerprint Overlay Printer:** A device accessible via the glove box that allows Kitt to scan fingerprints from an inserted object and overlay then onto another person's hand.

**Weapons Cache:** Small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains 2 9MM handguns with extra clips for occupant's protection outside Kitt.

**First Aid:** Accessible via glove box. Allows for field mending of physical wounds such as lost appendages.

Kitt is very intelligent and I am teaching him the human ways as he wants to learn more about it. Now here is some info on me

Real Name: Alethea Cyra Easton Stark

Fake Name: Carmelita Roxana Electra

Nicknames: Carm, Carmen

Age: 18

Year: 12

Sexuality: Female

Child of: Freya Augustine Easton and Anthony/ Tony Stark

Appearance: straight brown hair that goes down to my tail bone, storm coloured eyes, has girl 6 pack, tall, skinny, strong.

Personality: fun, intelligent (smarter than tony stark), moody, silly, complicated, competitive but quiet.

Abilities/Powers: control over fire, water, life, air, ice. Can blend in with things, can climb on things like a spider.

Code name: Knight Rider

Likes: Street racing, fixing and building things, drawing, designing, fighting, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: HYDRA, SHIELD and people from the avengers

Flaws: birthmark on left the back of my left shoulder

Strengths: fighting, test, strategies, technology

Weaknesses: hurting loved ones or love ones getting hurt

Dreams: of HYDRA being gone forever

Clubs/Sports: Street Racing

Relationship with Parents: never met my dad but have anger toward him, my mum and I have a fantastic relation, and she isn't scared of what I am

And my story started long ago but now, now is the part to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Third person 2014

**At avengers tower**

As the avengers and the 2 new members were getting ready for a party for the celebration of the defeat of ultron, unaware of the events that would happen that night.

**At knight industries/ FLAGS hide out**

Carmen/ Alethea has been with FLAG for 2 years as she is now 18, she and Sarah graiman's father Charles had given Carmen the parts to build KITT thinking she could make a car better than KARR. She did then at 16 he recruited her and she of course accepted. Now she had to face her hardest mission yet, saving her father and his buddies from HYDRA who are going to try and kill them at the party being held at the tower. When she was 17, FLAG recruited peter parker/ Spiderman and patience Phillips/ cat woman, a little after a month Flag got shut down, but Carmen, Michael, peter, Sarah, billy, Zoe, patience and KITT didn't give up and turned the FLAG H.Q. in to their hideout and home.

'Alright gang listen up. Here's the plan, Zoe is going to distract iron man and hulk, Billy, you are on coms with KITT because we need to stay inside of KITT unless we need your help, Michael and Sarah distract Hawkeye and black widow, peter distract thor, patience distract the twins scarlet witch and quicksilver, and I'll look after super soldier. Alright everyone happy, oh and KITT we need you to hack into the metal detectors and make saw they don't go off when we walk through and we also need you to hack into JAVIS undetected and make saw he does not detect our weapons. Got that everyone' Carmen asked and she got a series of yes's and yep's

'Great let's move out KITT limo mode 'Michael said as they all walked towards KITT

**At avengers party**

'KITT you hacked the system yet' patience ask nervously, she hasn't done this type of stuff before yes she does fighting big crimes but hey first time for everything right

'Yes patience I have' KITT replied

'Let's go' Michael said walking in arms linked in with Sarah, the boys were wearing nice shirts and pants with a tuxedo jacket which heed their guns and knives, the girls have tank tops on, leggings and skirts that go down to their knees that hide their guns and knives as well. Carmen also wore a black leather jacket.

they got through fine and left to find the people they were supposed to distract, but Carmen went looking for some good nice scotch, like father, like daughter.

**Carmen's POV**

I found the scotch then went looking for my target which I found sitting in a corner crowded by girl and looked unconfutable. I walked over

'Alright ladies get out of here before I kick your asses to the end of the earth and leave you in hell' I threaten, everyone but 3 girls leave

'why should we listen to you, miss' girl one ask, I take a good look at the girls they look the exact same, blonde hair and brown eyes with sluty dress

'because I can beat you in a fight and in anything like, dance, technology etc. I also complete high school when I was 14 and went to war when I was 15' I replied then took off my jacket and showed them my army tattoo, so they knew I wasn't lying, girl 1 tried to punch me I leaned left, grabbed her arm and broke it with my knee

'Carmen these girls are HYDRA agents' KITT said of the com

'Of course they are' I replied. I turned to the other 2 girls

'you know you should be better at hiding your personal info, as the 3 of you are HYDRA agents' I snarled, as I said it too loud, everyone heard, everyone ran except my group and the avengers but I focus on the girls

'you little bitch you ruined our plans and now you will pay' girl 2 screamed at the top of her voice and was about to pounce

'if I was you, I wouldn't' I say calmly

'why' the 3rd girl snarled

'let's see if you know your history, cause I don't really think you want to destroy you failed experiment that you still want, what was my experiment name, ah yes, experiment 29ECB1AVM2002' I say angrily, the girls jump back and crawl back away from me, they do know

'how are you still alive STARK' girl 1 yelled

'you died HYDRA made sure of that' girl 2 yelled

'please don't hurt me' girl 3 begs

I pluck the pin in my skirt and the skirt falls showing my 2 guns that I made and knives, I pulled my right gun and shot at the 3 girls and they were electrocuted and died instantly, I turn around and see the avengers ready for battle but Steve who is in shock, and my team trying to hold back laughs

'they called you stark, how is..' Clint said confused

'for fucks sake, I am going to tell you a name and let's see if anyone knows her, Freya Augustine Easton' and I left out the door with my team following

**Tony's POV**

Impossible, impossible how does she have a child, she told me she would keep in touch but never ever said anything about a child.

'Tony are you alright' Bruce ask wary

'No, no I'm not alright I just found out that I may have a daughter who was a HYDRA experiment… JARVIS search everything on Freya Augustine Easton, look in SHIELD/HYDRA files and look around in the data base for the girl.' Tony commanded

'yes sir' JARVIS replied with his British accent


	3. Chapter 3

**Third person at avengers tower 2016**

It's been a year since the party, and the avengers had found everything about Freya until they found out she died when Carmen was 15. But since the party Carmen has only appeared in the back ground of thing, it was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth, everyone came out of their thoughts when

'Sir, I have spotted Carmen walking into coffee shop a few blocks away from the tower with a few people from the party and sir Steve rogers is with them' JAVIS said, tony growled, steve had left a few weeks after the party and disappeared just like his daughter, though he did leave a note saying 'it's not your fault guys, it's fury's' and then they got into a yelling match with fury and they don't talk to him much anymore but they still don't know why Steve had left.

**Third person at coffee shop 2016**

Michael, Sarah, Steve and Carmen were sitting in the coffee shop waiting for the avengers to come yell at them, over the 2 years Michael and Sarah got married and have a child on the way, as for Steve and Carmen, she had told him her past and he told her his, they fell in love and can't be apart from each other. The group sat at a really big table.

'KITT are they here yet' Steve asked nervously

'No Steve they have not but they are about to' KITT replied

'Hey, look at me you'll be fine, we're your family now' Carmen said in a soft calming voice and kissed his cheek. Before he could reply the avengers came and sat down at the table

'Steve where have you been' Natasha asked

'With my real family' Steve replied calmly, Carmen grabbed his hand

'Steve we are your family' Clint angrily reply

'really how come you lied about agent Coulson's death, Natasha your nick's dirty worker and you know everything nick does but the only thing you didn't know about what he does, is when he faked his death' Sarah replied viciously

'Enough. We are only he to tell you over the last 2 years we have destroyed all 24 HYDRA bases and have worked out were the last base is but we can't get in there by ourselves' Michael said quietly so no one can hear but the people at the table, Carmen pulls a card out that has invisible writing on it

'here, put this under uv light, it'll show an address, if you go to the address in 2 days' time, that means you'll have to pack up everything and move to this place on the card, that means you can't leave anything important at the tower, got it, cool, hopefully we will see you in two days' Carmen said as she, Steve, mike and Sarah got up walked outside and hopped into KITT and drove to their home/base


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

because i am in high school and haven't finished yet i wont be updating till the 13 or 14 of december, really sorry, but please keep reviewing

see ya soon Emily2901


End file.
